Zavidur Ugadesh
Bio Zavidur is apart of an orc clan named the Kilomur within the ''Salvador Plains''. His clan is minimal in numbers, but possess rare items from the land. Zavidur betrothed to a half-orc named Nizi and together had two sons, Drun and Katar. On an ordinary day of hunting in the forest, small anomalies were occurring throughout Zavidur’s hunt that made him suspicious something was wrong in the forest. The silence of the forest and stillness of the wildlife made Zavidur concerned. Shortly after, he could see smoke in the horizon in the direction of his village. Without hesitation, Zavidur dropped his supplies and rushed to his home. Upon reaching the village, goblins were performing a raid on his unarmed kin. Zavidur jumped into the fray in an attempt to save his family. He began killing goblins with his bare hands and went into a bloody rage. Although his prowess was fierce, he did not make it in time to save his family and they were killed by the goblins. Once the goblins ran away in fear of Zavidur’s rage, he prayed to Gruumsh in mourning of his lost loved ones. Zavidur took his wife’s ring and now wears it as a pendant to remind him of his family in his travels. He grew a lust for vengeance and with the blessing of his clan leader, Ukon Kilomur, he vowed to kill the goblins responsible for the attack and set out to find them. Adventures Zavidur’s search for the goblin clan that murdered his family took him across many hills, plains, and mountains until he eventually stumbled upon a small village of gnomes. He later learned the village was named ''Canthrall'', but no progress could be made in his vendetta within the village. Looking to help, one of the gnomes named ''Ser Grumphet'' offered to teleport him to ''Calnlian'' where all manners of race gather and he would surely find the knowledge he seeks. After the two bumped into ''Gormastyl'', Ser Grumphet used his previous experience with Gormastyl to have him assist Zavidur in his quest. Gormastyl later introduced Zavidur to ''Barl'' who agreed to help find the goblin clan Zavidur is searching for in exchange for his services to assist Gormastyl in an upcoming quest with ''Elder Dragon Zurrath''. Zavidur has joined Gormastyl and ''Ser Ravyn'' on their quest with Zurrath and eagerly awaits any results from Barl. Zavidur joined the party on the voyage across the ''Crilix Ocean'' aboard the Silver Diamond and endured many sea encounters. Zavidur became quickly known for his interest in hunting for his food rather than purchasing from shops and taverns. During his hunts and solo encounters, he has endured many blunders that the group has found very comical. While traveling across ''Therinox'', Zavidur became trapped in a goblin workshop with his companions. After overcoming the deadly traps, he discovered the true nature of the workshop. The workshop contained paperwork which donned the clan symbol of the goblins he was hunting and believed he found his first lead for his vengeance. He learned the goblin clan was lead by an orc warlord named ''Zeezack''. Zavidur’s alignment was permanently changed after he ordered the death of the innocent goblin workers which ''Yestow'' had trapped under his wood golem, Jhetar. By Zavidur’s command, Jhetar crushed the goblins. The goblin workshop showed Zavidur’s darker side due to his past with goblins. Zavidur and his companions were guided by Yestow into an abandoned temple of ''Rao''. Within the temple, a celestial guardian named ''Myrd'' was awoken and attacked Zavidur and his companions. The party managed to defeat Myrd, but were banished to ''Celestia'' with the celestial’s last words. With the help of ''Arthus'' and ''Enwelneth'', they managed to return to the ''Material Plane'' by forging government documents to use Celestia’s portals back to their previous location. Afterwards, Zavidur and his companions finally reached the mountain range where they believed ''Elder Dragon Venia'' is located. During their travels to Venia’s location, Zavidur and his companions went through many encounters which ultimately lead to Venia’s actual location underground in a cavern. With Zurrath’s assistance, the group was able to stumble upon a large prismatic barrier which they were invited inside by ''Elder Dragon Rider Lilith Marowe'' who created it. The party communed with Lilith until ''Elder Dragon Dulath’s'' undead army assaulted the barrier. The army eventually slipped through a small part of the barrier, causing a battle to commence which most notably Zavidur earned the most kills of his comrades. After being overwhelmed once ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' and ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek'' entered the battlefield as adversaries, Zavidur and his companions were subdued. They were rescued shortly after by Lilith once Beledath used the distraction of the battle to restore Venia and helped them escape the battlefield. Beledath later flew Zavidur and his companions to safety where they returned to Calnlian and visited the ''Dragon Inquisition’s'' fortress where they learned of the recent Genasi immigration and the issues within the ''Elemental Dominion''. Additionally, Barl had successfully performed a divination ritual to locate Zeezack’s general location which Zavidur attempted to leave Calnlian with as little information as a cardinal direction. His companions stopped him from leaving after he bought four horses from Calnlian’s stables. Zavidur resided within the inquisition only for a short while until ''Aedan'' assigned Ravyn and his companions that they were to assist ''Valynore'' in exploring the Elemental Dominion. Before setting off, Zavidur joined the inquisition as a field agent in good faith that Ravyn would later assist him with his hunt for Zeezack. Zavidur and his companions teleported to the portal to the Elemental Dominion from the Dragon Inquisition and met with Valynore who briefed the group on what the inquisition has learned of the plane thus far. After a days rest, they bumped into ''Mekahzeal'' who was assigned to be their translator throughout their journey across the plane and began their expedition. During their expedition, Zavidur learned much about the plane and participated in contests of strength and prowess while staying in ''Dune'' for a short period. The group later attended a gala held in their honor at the ''Temple of Primos'' where they met the leadership of each guild. Zavidur and his companions informed Valynore of what they learned on their expedition to the Elemental Dominion. She informed Ravyn that the scouts Aedan sent to the ''Gulrag Peninsula'' returned and gave him information on the whereabouts of Zeezack which the party decided to pursue during their break of duty. Zavidur especially prepares himself for his fateful encounter with the one responsible for killing his family. Ravyn and his companions informed Valynore of what they learned on their expedition to the Elemental Dominion. She informed Ravyn that the scouts Aedan sent to the Gulrag Peninsula returned and gave him information on the whereabouts of Zeezack which the party decided to pursue during their break of duty. The party met with a tavernkeep named Quelpi who directed them to ''Joseph Myriad''. With the help of Joseph, Zavidur and his companions were able to reach the stronghold after defeating the foreman of the slaver mines and rescuing some slaves. The group planned and infiltrated the stronghold which they defeated Zeezack’s bodyguard. The spirit, ''Nukirah'', was enslaved in the golem the group defeated and assisted in the party’s assassination of Zeezack which they fled to Gulrag while being chased by the remaining orc slavers. Zavidur felt surreal during his travels as he has finally completed his long awaited vengeance against Zeezack. Shortly after arriving at the Dragon Inquisition once more, ''Samson Vaelian'' briefed Zavidur and his companions on a lead for a primary resource that the order could use to fund its independence. The group was assigned the task of investigating the lead about a mining company in the ''Arithi Plains''. However after investigating the ''Multowg Minerals'' mining company, Zavidur and his companions learned that the operation was a farce. ''Huartsin'' was a guise for an operation of the ''Thieves Guild'' that used a device to suck lifeforce out of the inhabitants. Zavidur assisted Ravyn in destroying the device before returning to the inquisition’s fortress. Aedan charged Ravyn and his companions with assisting ''Mordithas'' track the ''Vithari'' in the ''Feral Province''. Zavidur set out to Mordithas' location after rallying 20 fighters and eventually was greeted by Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr. Before setting out to track the Vithari, Zavidur had a comical hunt with ''Akir Duskwalker'' as he assisted Zavidur in a wager with other inquisition agents to see who could score the biggest wildlife during a hunt. Zavidur managed to slay an enormous elk, but Akir suffered a situation where the elk befell him and was unable to escape from underneath it. After less than a day's effort, the Vithari ambushed the company before fleeing to their lowly home in the underdark. Eras lead the pursuit of the Vithari where she encountered the new leader of the clan, but slayed him and other defectors with ease before rallying the remaining Vithari. Eras gave her thanks to the Dragon Inquisition agents before teleporting herself and the remaining Vithari back to her homeland. Shortly after, Zavidur returned to the inquisition with Mordithas and their company. Ravyn bestowed the ''Spear of Lightning'' upon Zavidur which he spent the next several days practicing throwing it. Shortly after, Zavidur and his companions were sent out by Valynore to begin their expedition of Therinox. During their travels in Therinox, Zavidur competed in a jousting tournament under the banner of Meznox Gratsphier, who was actually ''Xezmon'' in disguise. Ravyn managed to win the tournament and escorted ''Lady Alvina'' back to the inquisition’s outpost before they were ambushed by Xezmon in his true form. The party fended Xezmon off before returning to Valynore’s company. ZAVIDUR EVENTS AT THE BATTLE OF MOUNT SPIRE Zavidur remains a faithful agent to the Dragon Inquisition serving Ser Ravyn and overcomes the challenges that they face together. Their current operations take them to central Therinox where Zavidur assists the order in thwarting the emergence of ''Tiamat''. Player Written Backstory The name is Zavidur Ugadash from the Kilomur clan in the Salvador Plains. They are a very close clan and minimul in numbers. They clan has a few possesions that are rare throughout the land. His wife Nizi(always wearing a ring passed down generations) and two sons Drun and Katar always had pride in him. Zavidur's story begins when he went hunting for the meal for his family. He knew something was not right when he entered the forest near the plains. There was no sound in the forest and stillness in the air but he pressed on anyways. He can back feeling good about catching two deer for supper. He made it half way and noticed smoke coming from his village. He dropped the deer and hurried as fast as he can over. Goblins was attacking his village. He went through desperatly trying to fight his way to his wife and kids. He made it to the hut to see six goblins stabbing and killing his family. Without any delay Zavidur went beserk and rushed in bare handed. He was able to rip of a couple heads just with one hand each before he got noticed. The other four rush to help but they where no match for a half orc gone mad. They were able to get a few jabs but nothin to drastic. The rest of the goblin clan witnessing Zavidur turned and fled for their lives but Zavidur started to come to realization that the threat was gone turned to his family. He went over to each one and prayed to Gruumsh the chief orcish war god. Once he got to his wife he grabbed the ring and put it around is necklace and swore to her he will get revenge from the orcish clan for killing their sons. He found the clan symbols embeded into their skin. The head of the Kilomur clan Ukon Kilomur came to him and prayed for his blessing and strength. Zavidur told Ukon that he was going to go after the clan and kill them for what they did. Even though Ukon couldnt support him with warriors he gave him equipment and items to help him with his journey. Thus began his journey. Category:Player Character